The Stray Cat
by YaoiNekoKawaii
Summary: Billy's long lost son has returned OC , but will his arrival shake things up in the wolf pack, especially due to his abilities as a shaman? And not to mention, Seth seems to have taken a liking to Jacob's little brother. M for later chapters
1. Cat in the Rain

Title: The Stray Cat

Paring(s): Seth/Joey (OC)

Rating(s): NC-17

Warning(s): yaoi, language, very mild angst, fluff, anal, oral, stuff like that.

Disclaimer(s): Neko and the Yaoi Pet Shop do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters. Boy do I wish I did though. I do own Joey though.

A/N: Okay, so many of you said you liked Seth and Joey together, perhaps you'll like this fic too, I've had it stashed away for a while and think it deserves some light. Please read and Review, no flames.

Chapter One: Cat in the rain

It was raining, that was normal, but today's rain fell harsher than the other's had in months. Its like, all the gentle pitter patter was being made up for by the pounding downpour from the grey heavens. In Forks, or rather, the neighbor to the calm town was La Push. La Push was a small reservation being in its own. Lies, legends, and gossip circulated more than the ever present cold weather. Next to quiet Forks, La Push was a living drama.

It was this town and it's drama that bring a soaked figure standing in front of a faded red house that looked like a barn more than a house. The said figure shivered lightly, his blue hoodie soaked through and his tight jeans a second layer of wet skin. He finally ascended the small wooden ramp and rasped lightly at the door with icy, wet fingers.

"I got it!" could be heard from inside. The door opened and in contrast to the blue outside, inside was a warm orange glow. A tall teenager stood in the door shirtless, his growing hair pulled into a stubby ponytail, "can I help you?"

"B-Billy B-B-Black-k P-l-l-e-e-ease." The boy stammered.

"Jacob who goes there?!" a voice boomed from behind and Jacob swore he heard a hiss from the soaked boy. Billy strolled up in his wheel chair, Jacob moving aside allowing a better view for his father. Billy stared, "Can I help you son?"

The hooded figure shed his hood and he stood there, his skin a light latte color due to the cold, but his pitch black eyes were flames.

"F-fun-n-n-y y-y-you c-c-call me s-s-son, B-Billy B-B-Black I p-pre-presume?" Billy nodded and smacked Jacob's arm.

"Where are your manners boy?! Invite him in out of the rain!" Jacob jumped and hurried the boy in. He took two steps in and waited, the warmth immediately taking its effect on him. Billy circled and looked the boy over again, he noted the darker than black hair that was almost blue, and his now cobalt eyes reminded him of an old friend. He cleared his throat, "What can I help you with, uh..."

The boy shook the droplets of water out of his hair looking like a dog, or rather more of a cat because he was so slim. He cleared his throat much like Billy had, "My name is Joey Valentine." He introduced and then he set his stone gaze on the handicapped man, "Billy Black, sir, I'm your son."

The color drained from Billy's face, had it not been for his son's booming laughter interrupting his sudden wave of guilt and realization, "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Dude, really? What kind of shit are you smoking?" the boy stood there and let the taller of the two have his laugh.

"My mother was Felicia Valentine and my grandfather was Raven Valentine, the shaman." Again, Billy felt the cold wash over him. He backed up a bit more to look at him better. Yes, there, there in his small face were the distinct features of the beautiful Felicia valentine. The boy's full lips and his dark blue eyes and dark blue hair, double blue, just like his mother. He rubbed his face and let out a long groan.

"Dad, you're not buying this are you?!" Jacob shouted astonished, he looked at the boy in front of him anger rising and the shaking pulsing through his body.

"Calm down Jacob... he's right." Jacob's trembling stopped immediately. He looked over to his father wide eyed, but his father seemed lost in thought. "It was that night of the bachelor party. But I never thought..."

"You never thought I'd be here huh?" Joey finished. He was staring at the floor, his shoulders shaking, "My mother was in LOVE with you, and that night, you took advantage, or rather, your buddies set you up with a nice gift did they not?" Billy was speechless. He just looked blankly at the boy in front of him.

"Look, dude, I don't care what you say, my dad is not your father, now, tell me what the hell you came here for." Jacob interjected standing cross armed in between Billy and Joey staring down at the smaller of the two.

"She's gone Billy... they're both gone... I have no one left." The boy whimpered; his lips trembling as the tears began to streak across his cinnamon skin. "I don't come here to pass judgment, it's just, I need a home... and, you're the only one I could come look for. I may not have needed you before but... I need you now."

Billy groaned again. He looked at into those cobalt orbs that leaked the water contained in them, even through the tears though, he could see the honesty and the truth behind the boy's words.

"Jacob, get some blankets from the closet hallway, looks like your little brother is moving in with us." Billy broke into his signature smile as he held his arms open for the small teen. Joey too smiled and ran into the elder's chest. Jacob watched with a small smile and slinked into the shadows, following his dad's demands. He'd give them their moment in peace.

A/N: Okay so I KNOW that sucked total leech balls but I promise more. Just to let you know, this fic WILL be a Seth/Joey fic. I know you guys expected more in "Superglue" but I just can't touch that one with a sequel yet so I'll do a side story instead. Please review, and no flames.

Oh and another note, um, I LOVE all of you who add my story but I LOVE when you review too, I need you to let me know how I'm doing and what I could do better at. Love ya'll.

~Neko


	2. He's not a wolf, he's my brother

Title: The Stray Cat

Paring(s): Seth/Joey (OC)

Rating(s): NC-17

Warning(s): yaoi, language, very mild angst, fluff, anal, oral, stuff like that.

Disclaimer(s): Neko and the Yaoi Pet Shop do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters. Boy do I wish I did though. I do own Joey though.

A/N: Here's the next part. I really hope you all enjoy this fic, I've only recently began to re-work on it. Um, there is no tie whatsoever to any of the Twi-saga stuff in here. Strictly AU or OOC, however you choose it. Well, let's get started. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: He's not a wolf, he's my brother.

Jacob woke up around noon rubbing his eyes in confusion. Normally, he'd already be up running patrol.

"Hey dad did Sam-" Jacob stopped short on the steps spotting his dad and another person sitting at the table, someone who wasn't Sam. He then recalled last night and half smiled as he heard Billy telling the story of his wedding,

"So that's how we finally decided to get married, we felt bad waiting until Jake was conceived. By then Rebecca and Rachel were old enough to walk in the wedding with us."

"I see, and so the incident with my mom?"

"It was a case of a misled heart, I promise you son, those 'friends' are not so anymore." Billy placed his aged copper hands on Joey's lighter cinnamon ones and smiled sadly at the boy.

"Dad? Did Sam come by?" Jacob asked finishing the last two steps covering his eaves dropping with false awareness of his father's whereabouts and walking into the kitchen. Billy acknowledged him over his cup of coffee with a shake of his head and a grunt. Joey then stood up and held out a chair for Jacob. Jake looked confused at the smaller teen.

"Um, if you don't mind I made breakfast for you and Billy." Billy cleared his throat and the teen began to fumble and stutter, "Uh, I m-mean d-dad, for you and dad!" a blush crept across his face and Jacob felt the need to protect course through him. He shook the feeling and sat down eagerly at the table. Joey went to the stove to retrieve a plate with food on it. Jacob looked over to Billy who had a small twinkle in his eye.

"Wow, you cooked all of this for me?!" Jacob nearly drooled looking down at the plate consisting of a mountain of scrambled eggs, five sausage patties, a dozen strips of bacon, and four fluffy Frisbee sized pancakes smothered in butter with strawberries and what Jacob could smell as butter pecan syrup.

Joey blushed again looking down at his socked toes, "Y-yeah, B-Dad says that normally you guys buy stuff already made or that you try to cook. Luckily, my mom taught me how to cook so I figured I'd get started on piecing myself into your family."

"Owur famiwlee." Jacob corrected through mouthfuls. Billy chuckled. Jacob looked up at his dad who was staring into his coffee cup while Joey poured his brother a glass of juice, "Wutt?"

"He get's that charm from his mother you know. You already can't help but love him huh?" Jacob smiled looking like a chipmunk with a mouth full of acorns. He nodded his head and swallowed the food down with the fresh orange juice that was given to him. Jacob licked his lips and smacked them while he began to cut the pancakes.

"So, Joey am I your older brother or should I be ready for another older sibling?" Joey sat down pensively. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at Jacob,

"Um, I think I can call you big brother, your mom was already months pregnant when she married Bill-Dad." Billy barked a laugh at Joey's struggle.

"Cool, I always wanted a little brother." Joey blushed again and looked down at the wooden table while Jacob ruffled his dark almost blue hair.

After breakfast and the dishes, Jacob and Joey made their way out into the cold wild. Jacob had decided to show Joey around and introduce him to the pack. As they walked across the beach Jacob asked questions.

"So you're a shaman, huh? Like, what all can you do?" Joey shrugged digging his hands into his pockets.

"Not much, Grandpa Rave was showing me stuff barely, um you know like; cure people, um chase bad dreams and spirits, talk to wolves." This caught Jacob's attention, his head snapped up lightning bolt fast.

"Whoa, talk to wolves? Really?" Joey nodded his head shyly.

"Animals in general, like this one wolf that was always outside in my back yard. One day I'm outside soaking in the rare sun and then I look up and a big wolf is just there." Joey laughed at the memory and then shook his head as if to clear the thought, he kicked a small pebble and continued, "I can also do certain rituals and stuff. In fact, rumor has it my grandpa was the reason our people stopped turning into wolves, because he would keep the beast at bay with his power. Now that he's gone though, I have yet to see a giant wolf turning into a man and vice versa, so I think it's nothing but hocus pocus." Jacob nodded his head but pondered deeply, this was something he'd have to run by Sam.

Both boys entered the forest surrounded by the miles of green. Jacob looked around mumbling to himself. Joey sat down on a rock crossing his legs sitting Indian style.

"Um... the guys were supposed to be here already. I guess I'll have to look for them. Joey, I'll be right back okay? Don't move from here or you'll get lost." Jacob demanded sounding like a real big brother. He then walked off into the greenery disappearing into the lush trees and shrubs. A twig cracked under pressure and Joey turned reflexively.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know someone was here." Joey watched the tall shirtless man approaching him with a smile, "I'm Paul, and who might you be sweetness?"

Joey cocked his eyebrow and shivered in disgust. Paul read it wrong and placed both hands on each side of the boy resting them on the rock, his face inches away from Joey's stoic one, "It seems that the great wolves have sent me a playmate."

Joey finally caught the severity of the situation and sent a kick into Paul's stomach. The feeling Paul felt he didn't expect, he actually felt the blow crush his stomach and parts of his lower ribs. Paul stumbled back a bit and was back in Joey's face with one small leap, "I like them rough." He growled before he crushed their lips together. No matter how strong Joey was or could be; his struggles were fruitless against Paul's strong hold. Joey grunted and pounded on the other male's strong chest. He tried to remember anything his grandfather taught him only to remember that every spell he knew, you had to speak, or mumble for all he cared. Joey began to feel the man's tongue trying to break into his mouth, he shut his eyes tightly, the threat of tears brimming his eyes.

"Hey! What the fuck!?" Paul pulled away smiling at Jacob.

"Hey Jake, look what I got!" Suddenly, Jacob's fist met with Paul's face and a loud crack could be heard echoing through the forest.

"Oh shit!!! What the fuck Jacob! That was my jaw and-" Paul spat and two bloodied white teeth fell to the ground. Paul rubbed his jaw while his other hand trembled. "What's that all about!? Fuck! Jacob, why'd you hit me?!"

"What the fuck do you think you were doing to him!?"Jacob shouted pushing Joey behind his massive form.

"What did it look like? I was fucking marking him, or what? He's yours?" Jacob turned to look Joey over, his large hands forcing Joey's face to the left and right as he looked for bruises or scratches, only swollen lips and trembling limps. Paul spat again, his anger clearly rising, "It's not my fault I went in for the mark, you shouldn't leave your bitch by himself if he's not marked!" another blow met Paul, but this one came from a different fist. Joey stared wide eyed as a slim but built boy stood with his arm outstretched and buried in Paul's stomach. Growling was heard emitting from the teen washing over Jacob's equally angry rumbles.

"Seth... what... the... fuck?!" Paul gasped as he doubled over onto the ground. The forest seemed cramped, or rather, the small clearing they were in as a whole troop of shirtless boys circled around the scene. Joey was hiding behind Jacob. He was trying to peek over his brother's shoulder but couldn't quite make the feat. So instead he walked around and looked at Paul who was shaking on the ground. One of the biggest guys that Joey had ever seen was standing over Paul.

"Paul, control yourself damnit, we can't go exposing ourselves more than what's already been permitted."

Paul twitched a few times and then his breathing became even. He stood with the help of a guy about his height and size, he glared at Joey. The boy took a step back and Jacob placed his hands on Joey's shoulders.

"If he's not an imprint, and if he's not a wolf, then what the fuck is he doing here?!" Joey's eyes were latched onto the shaggy haired teen who was breathing heavily as he scowled at Paul. Jacob was in Paul's face in an instant.

"He's not a wolf, he's. My. Little. BROTHER!" the words caused Jacob's anger to flare again and this time Jacob's fist met with Paul's nose breaking it and causing Paul to howl in pain.

"Jacob that's enough!" Sam scolded with the timber of the alpha voice lining his words.

Jacob didn't even flinch. He just looked into Sam's coal black eyes and snapped back coldly, "Then you keep your pack mates in line."

"And what of yours?" Sam asked taking a step forward and crossing his arms. The looked over to Seth who was still trembling with waves of anger. Jacob looked over at Seth. He snapped his finger to get his attention; Seth obliged but instead caught Joey's curious eyes his breath hitching the slightest. Jacob opened his mouth to tell him to chill but stopped as he looked from Joey to Seth and back.

"Awww, no Seth." Jacob groaned, "Not on my brother! Damnit! I swear; the gods should have just given me another sister." Jacob walked over to Joey and he began to walk his brother out of the woods. Joey kept turning trying to see Seth. But, thanks to Seth, Joey got to get a glimpse at every turn of his head as Seth followed them like a balloon being pulled by a string. And, the wolves could say that that was the case. Seth didn't mind, neither did Joey, the boy intrigued him, but Jake, well, here's the beginning of a VERY unhealthy big brother complex.

A/N: I hope you guys like this so far and OMG! I'm so sorry my darling's for the late update. I've been really busy at work. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten ya'll. You know the drill, Read, review, and please be patient. Love ya'll.

~Neko.


	3. Daddy Black

Title: The Stray Cat

Paring(s): Seth/Joey (OC)

Rating(s): NC-17

Warning(s): yaoi, language, very mild angst, fluff, anal, oral, stuff like that.

Disclaimer(s): Neko and the Yaoi Pet Shop do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters. Boy do I wish I did though. I do own Joey though.

A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much everyone for all the love you're giving me! (Joey), trust me, as Joey gets more comfortable with his new family his attitude will change drastically. Yay! Thanks again. Here's chapter three.

Chapter Three: Daddy Black

Jacob smiled like the devil himself as he sat next to his father at the dining room table. Positioned in between his two sons, Billy sat with a hard look on his usually smiling face. Across from him sat Seth looking just a bit uncomfortable. Billy cleared his throat stealing Seth's gaze from Joey and into his black eyes.

"Clearwater you have exactly 5 minutes to explain." Even if it came across as calm, one could tell that it was taking Billy all of his will power not to shout. Seth gnawed on his bottom lip and finally spoke.

"Um, well, that boy," He pointed to Joey, "He's been my imprint for quite some time, the thing is, he's only seen me in wolf form." Joey jolted a bit in his seat and Billy turned to him confused.

"What? What's the matter son?" Billy placed his wrinkled russet hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Y-You're the blond wolf from the back of my woods?!" Seth bowed his head looking embarrassed, Joey's eyes widened and he looked away and at his brother, "So what? Are you a wolf too!?" Jacob smiled shyly and nodded his head. Joey slumped in his chair looking lost in thought, "Wow, so the legends are true."

"It's best to not be surprised." Jacob assured his brother. Billy turned back to Seth, his fatherly pressure returning. Seth gulped.

"So are you telling me that there is no way that I can tell you to stay away from my boy?" Seth stood up his eyes wide in fear.

"Y-You wouldn't try would you Billy?! Please d-don't!!! I never broke any rules! He never once knew about me being a wolf!" Seth's grip on the table began to tighten and small cracking could be heard. Joey too was standing and looking down at his father his expression a mirror to Seth's.

"No! Billy, I mean dad! Daddy! Please! I don't know why but I really, really, REALLY like him!!!" Billy sat with his arms crossed, eyes closed, head bowed. Jacob's stomach turned, it wasn't disgust, it was hurt, and it was because he felt Joey and Seth's pain.

"Enough! Both of you, I'd be stupid to fight an imprint." Billy's booming voice echoed through the small house. He sighs deeply and pushes away from the table looking at Jacob. Jake's face is confused looking but his head is shaking 'no', "Why not, what's your objection?"

"D-dad! H-h-he's my little brother! I don't know why but, it's just, NO! I mean I like you Clearwater but it's just, no. I don't want him caught up in the whole werewolf mess." Billy chuckled. Jacob was confused again, "What is it this time dad?!"

"Those damn Valentine's and the Valentine charm. They're born with this aura it's magnetic." Billy chuckled as he wheeled away, "Fine whatever, but I promise Seth, you hurt him and Harry will be missing a son."

Jacob scoffed and stood crossing his arms, "Yeah well, Seth I'm sorry, you're my friend and all but you can't date my brother." And with that Jacob lifted Seth and tossed him outside. Seth was at the kitchen window instantly and Joey was standing by the sink.

"Jacob!? Stop being mean to him!" Joey protested his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Jake! I'm sorry! I swear I won't hurt him! Please, let me in!" Seth slightly shouted through the glass barrier.

Jacob walked away trying to fight Joey's power of persuasion.

*Minutes later*

Jacob walked up to his room; he had gotten a call from Sam who was throwing a much unneeded celebration of Seth's imprinting.

"Hey Joey, I hope you like- AHHHHHH!!! What are you doing in my room!? I thought I told you to get out!!!" Joey and Seth looked up at Jacob who was shaking slightly. Joey sat on the bed while Seth was sitting cross legged on the ground.

"B-but big brother!" Joey whined. He then put on his best teary eyes, "I promise we were just talking!"

Jacob flinched; his little brother's cuteness was just too much. He huffed looking at Seth, "Fine, but you don't touch him do you hear me?!?" Seth stood and began to shake Jacob's hand.

"Thank you! Thank you! I swear I'll be the best brother-in-law you've ever had!"

"..." Jacob smacked Seth hard on the back of his head and walked away.

"Ow!! Sorry!"

"Jacob!!!Be nice! Say you're sorry!! Jacob! I know you hear me!!!" Joey protested pulling Seth with him as they walked out of the red house.

Later at the bonfire, everyone was gathered and sitting around the open flame. Joey was chatting lively with Embry while Jacob sat in between him and Seth who was pouting and trying to wrestle past Jake.

"Come on Jake! H-he's talking to Embry! Em! You stay away from him he's mine!" Seth warned.

Jacob smacked him on the head again giving him a twin bump to the first from earlier, "Watch it kid, that's my boyfriend you're threatening." Seth whimpered and Joey heard, his small face faltering the slightest, Embry noticed and leaned in to whisper to Joey.

"Hey, I have a plan okay? But, please, if you get caught, I never told you okay?" Joey shook his head sadly. Embry stood up and walked over to Jacob. He leaned down and nibbled on his lover's ear, "Jake love, I've missed you, when was the last time we last, you know... did it?" Jacob gulped and turned his head slightly. Embry took his chance and pulled Jacob into a kiss. He then waved his hands and Joey caught on quickly. He stood up and ran past the kissing teens grabbing Seth's hand and pulling him away from watching eyes.

Both boys walked hand in hand and barefooted on the beach. They laughed as they played a game called five in ten.

"Okay, um, your top five favorite foods go! Ten, nine, eight"

"Oh um, let's see: Lasagna, um- enchiladas, uh... spinach salad uh!"

"Three, two, one!" Seth let out a bellowing laugh as Joey pouted.

"So you've learned that I like to eat food... great." Seth stopped sensing a sudden sadness from Joey.

"What's the matter?" Joey stopped to being pulled back by Seth's firm hold, their arms outstretched yet still connected.

"No, nothing, it's just, for the longest I was... you know, kind of... chunky." Seth pulled Joey crushing the smaller in a hug. Seth's arms wrapped around Joey's waist, his hand's then traveled a bit up and he smiled.

"Hey, who says I like skin and bones? Hm?" he asked, Joey looked down staring at a small mole on Seth's chest. Seth placed a finger under Joey's chin bringing his attention to the brown eyes above him, "Hey, you are beautiful, and to hell with what everyone says okay? To me, you're sexy." Joey smirked a bit and looked over to the waves slapping the shore.

"Well, I guess if you say so, and key word is I USED to be."

Seth poked at Joey's sides smiling, "I still feel some love handles." Joey swatted Seth's hand away and stormed off pouting. Seth laughed as he followed Joey, "J-Joey! Wait, I was kidding!"

Joey wasn't having it though and instead kept walking, that is until. Seth had soon softly tackled Joey onto the sand. They rolled around a bit in fits of giggles and laughter. They finally stopped with Joey on top of Seth's heaving chest. They both had goofy grins plastered on their faces. Joey looked down at Seth, his eyes wandered over the high cheek bones and pink full lips. He noticed how Seth's hair was so shaggy and carefree. He reached out and moved a strand of hair pushing it behind Seth's ear.

"Seth, why me?" Joey asked in a small voice. Seth looked up and into curious eyes. Then Seth smiled remembering when he had first imprinted on Joey.

*flashback*

Seth had just blown up and had ran out of the house phasing for the first time ever, confused and scared he ran, and just kept running. He knew he was outside of Quileute boundaries but didn't care.

"_I'm a freak of nature! I'm a freaking wolf! One minute I'm watching TV. The next thing I know, bitch Leah changes it and I flip out! Now I'm running on paws!_" Seth thought as the trees blurred past his vision. Soon another voice rang in his head.

"_Yeah, that's the worst part, one minute all is fine the next you just pop._"

"_Jake? Is that you?_"

"_Yeah buddy, don't worry, look, come back and we'll explain okay?_"

"_So, you're a wolf too?_"

"_Yup, guess the legends are true._"

"_I won't be surprised if all of them are!_"

"_It's best if you're not._" Seth chuckled in his mind, he felt calmer suddenly, maybe due to the fact that he wasn't alone in this matter. He had just turned a great oak when there he saw him. In a small meadow humming to an invisible song in the warm glow of the sun sat a boy whose hair shone blue in the sunlight matching his dark blue eyes, his latte skin sparkling. Seth's breath hitched and he couldn't stop walking in the direction of the boy. The boy looked up and smiled at the creature. He held out a hand and began to speak in a high pitched voice trying to coax the beast to come closer,

"Come on boy, I won't hurt you, come on, don't be scared."

Seth rolled his wolfy eyes and huffed, "_It's you who should be scared, I'm a giant wolf and you want to pet me... kid you SERIOUSLY need to check your danger radar._"

The boy stopped trying to urge the big wolf and cocked his head, he smiled and wittily replied, "Then stop coming closer, wolf."

It was Seth's turn to freeze, "_Whoa, can he hear my thoughts?! Jake?! Is that natural?_"

Jake did a mental shrug and Seth turned ready to run if needed. The boy continued though, "Hey! It's not natural for me to be able to speak to animals, what's wrong with us talking, I'm just a human, and you are just a wolf."

Seth looked over his furry shoulder, and then he sighed and thought, "_Maybe next time, uh, I have something to figure out_." It felt wrong lying to the boy for some reason, but Seth needed answers.

"My name is Joey, I'm not from around here, but I like coming to this place, maybe when you have free time we can hang out? I've never talked to an animal before."

"_Joey... okay, sounds good_."

"Do you have a name?" Joey asked biting his bottom lip dropping the flower he was holding.

Jacob did a mental head shake and thought of the warning's that he didn't want to speak/think in his head. Seth got the idea and turned away, "Nope, call me whatever; I'll be like a pet I guess." Joey broke into a blinding smile as he waved at the sandy wolf.

"Later then, and I don't have a name for you, think of a human one you like and tell me next time." Joey listened for a thought but figured that he had already left. Suddenly he crumbled to the ground feeling a sudden emptiness.

*End Flashback*

"So, you only like me because you imprinted on me?!" Joey asked shocked slightly lifting himself off of Seth's chest. Seth's eyes widened in shock.

"N-no! No, no I promise it's not just because of that!"

Joey looked into Seth's chocolate brown eyes and sighed resting his head back onto Seth's shoulder. He breathed in Seth's scent, he smelled like cinnamon and pine and earth, Joey liked it.

"Say one thing you like about me." Joey demanded sweetly without moving from the shoulder. Seth's right hand traced circles around the small of Joey's back while his other rested under his own head as a pillow. He began to think deeply.

"Um, I like that you like food." He felt Joey jolt in his arm and quickly explained, "All the girls I've dated were always self conscious about what they ate, and it was annoying." Joey turned his head so that he was now looking at Seth's neck.

"I don't like that one, pick something else."

Seth hummed while he thought, this caused small vibrations to pulse in Joey's ear, and the noise was making Joey sleepy.

"Ah! I got it!" the exclamation brought Joey out of his drowsiness and he frowned/pouted. Seth didn't notice and continued, "I really like right now, how you fit perfectly in my arms." Joey thought about it for a moment and smiled snuggling closer into Seth's warmth.

"Okay, I like that one, a lot; I think it's my favorite thing about you too." Joey and Seth lay in the sand, the sound of the waves and of each other's breathing and heart beats lulling them into a perfectly tranquil stillness, "Promise you'll stay all night with me."

"I promise."

Said tranquility was broken when a booming, "JOEY BLACK-VALENTINE! JUST YOU WAIT TIL I TELL DAD!" Joey sighed and pushed himself up as Jake stormed over to where the couple was.

"But, Jake! We weren't doing anything!" Joey whined. Seth on the other hand had already stood and was backing away holding his hands up in defense.

"Clearwater you better not try to make my brother do anything he doesn't want to do!" Jacob warned pointing a finger at poor Seth. Seth shook his head wildly.

"O-of course n-not! Sir! Jake, boss! I won't, I swear!" Joey growled meekly and marched over to Jacob having to look up at him while he pointed a finger at Jacob.

"Quit being mean to Seth! You know you can't protect me against the pull of the imprint!" Joey stated as he began to walk back to Seth who was almost a yard away. Jacob wasn't having it though, he quickly grabbed Joey's wrist and began to drag him in the other direction.

"No but I can protect you from hormones!"

"Let me go! I'm going to tell Billy!" Joey protested as he attempted to unlatch Jacob's vice grip.

"Dad!" Jacob corrected.

"Fine! I'm telling dad!" Joey shouted. He would attempt to get free and then reach out for Seth who followed from a distance looking hopeless.

"He'll see my way." Jacob assured.

"I'll tell him you and Embry are having sex!" Joey shouted without any other option.

"..." Jacob froze but never loosened his hold. He then turned slightly and saw that Joey was looking up at him his little face frowning cutely.

"Yeah, I know about that! He's YOUR imprint; he says you two did it five times when you first told him!" Joey spat blushing madly. He looked down at his feet instead and was breathing heavily.

"Oh yeah? Well... I'm older! So I can do that! And did he also tell you to sneak off?!" Jacob accused as he began walking again.

Joey returned to his struggling, "No." Joey lied easily, not a hint of falseness in his eyes, "I came because I wanted to be with my Seth."

Jacob flinched at the '_my'_ part of the sentence. "Look, I just don't want you getting involved in the whole wolf business okay? It's bad enough my best friend is a vampire I can't have you-"

"VAMPIRE?!" Joey shrieked, "I thought the barrier grandpa made kept them away!?" he thought aloud mostly to himself.

"Whatever! We'll talk more about that later, right now we're going home." Jacob said raising his voice as a house came into view, the orange of light showing through the dark night.

"Jake, please let me stay a little longer with Joey, please!" Seth begged finally finding his voice, he only moved a few feet closer.

"No, and wait until Leah and Sue find out about you, you're in for it."

Seth flinched and then without thought he questioned, "Do you have a problem with me being gay?!"

"Shut up Seth, of course not! This is different... it's family." Jacob defended.

"Dude not cool!" Seth protested his outstretched arms only inches away from Joey's.

"I don't care, now go home." Jacob commanded.

"I can't." Seth deadpanned.

"Why the hell not?" Jacob growled out. They were so close to the house, the door opened and the shadow of silhouette of Billy could be made out at the door.

"Joey made me promise that I'd stay with him all night." Seth confessed.

"Go home." Jacob said trying the alpha voice, it didn't work. By the time the argument ended the trio was already at the Black residence.

"Hey, hey, what's all the noise?" Billy asked looking at the three.

"Dad, Joey and Seth escaped from my watch at the bonfire and snuck off ending up alone on the beach."

Billy's eyebrows shot up, he then shook his head disappointedly, "That won't do, Joseph? Is this true?"

"Yes dad, but I promise that I didn't do anything, look." Joey rushed over and placed a finger in the middle of Billy's forehead, he closed his eyes and Billy jolted momentarily as Joey played back the short date.

"Ah, you can do that too. But besides that, I don't want you two rushing into this imprint mess."

"Dad! I can assure you that we haven't even kissed! Jacob on the other hand has already-"

Jacob's massive hand came around Joey's mouth muffling out the rest. Joey stomped his foot and glared up at Jacob, "Hehehe, he's crazy dad, I think he hit his head down at the beach."

Billy looked at Jacob suspiciously. He then huffed, "Get to bed you two, and no more arguing. Seth, you can sleep on the couch." Seth looked confused, Billy wheeled into the house stopping at the small closet in the hallway grabbing a few blankets and pillows.

"Yay! With me!" Joey chimed excitedly molding his fingers together with Seth's. Seth smiled goofily.

Billy chuckled fatherly and shook his head, "Nope, you get Rebecca's old room; I've already decorated it for you. Now off to bed, you and Jake have to go get your stuff tomorrow." Joey's mouth hung open, he slowly unwound his hold and with a pout he stomped up the steps on the opposite side of the house. He turned on the last step and mumbled, "G'night dad, G'night Seth." and with that he closed the door.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver!?" Jacob whined.

Joey cracked the door and shouted, "Not yet, but soon you'll be you big meanie!" and with that and a small raspberry he shut the door leaving the three in the living room alone.

Billy rolled up to Seth and beckoned him down to his height, Seth complied and looked into Billy's abyss of eyes, "You better behave yourself with him you hear me son?"

Seth nodded his head harshly, "Y-y-yes sir!!!"

Jacob chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, Seth stood and looked a few inches up to look at his face, "And, keep your hands to yourself." Seth felt the tingle of the alpha command to course through him. He whimpered and nodded his head sadly.

Seth laid curled on the couch already lost in sleep when a light nudge caused him to wake up. He looked up and saw a blanket wrapped Joey standing over him, "I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" Seth nodded and he made room for the smaller teen. Joey laid curled into Seth, his nose inches from Seth's chest.

Joey shivered involuntarily and Seth felt his arm's lock up at the thought of hugging him. That ended when Joey whimpered, "Hold me." And just as fast Seth was holding his beloved closely.

A/N: LAME I KNOW!!! But cute, lol, well I hope. :D I hope you all enjoyed! There will be more so just you know, be patient, and again sorry for the late posting. Special thanks to my devoted rabid readers: attagrl, Story Tagger, Evil-Angel-23; ya'll have been great to me, thank you. Please review.

P.S. Check out The Yaoi Petshop and more of my works at .com


	4. Complications

Title: The Stray Cat

Paring(s): Seth/Joey (OC)

Rating(s): NC-17

Warning(s): yaoi, language, very mild angst, fluff, anal, oral, stuff like that.

Disclaimer(s): Neko and the Yaoi Pet Shop do not own the **Twilight Saga** or any of the characters. Boy do I wish I did though. I do own Joey though.

A/N: Hey ya'll, thanks for keeping up with me in my fic. Lol, I want to warn you guys that yes, Joey and Seth have a comfortable relationship SO FAR, meaning, things will and can get ugly so yeah, be warned; now, on to the fourth chapter.

Chapter Four: Complications

Joey woke up feeling well rested, he nuzzled Seth's chest and heard a slight creak, sitting up he saw Embry tip toeing to the door. Embry froze when he caught Joey's gaze. He blushed lightly and placed a finger on his lips. Joey returned his smile and pointed to a sleeping Seth, and then he too placed a finger on his lips, and pointed then at Embry followed by two fingers. The boys silently laughed at their sign language. Embry waved and exited the house. Joey sighed and ran a hand through Seth's silky tresses before he removed himself and tip toed upstairs. He was only five steps away when a flush from the bathroom all but made him jump into his room.

Jacob sauntered into the living room scratching his stomach only slightly pushing up the black wife beater; he yawed while looking down at the sleeping figure on his couch. With a grunt he nodded his head once and mumbled, "that's right, better have listened."

Joey made a show as he opened his door and yawned and stretched. He saw Jacob standing over Seth as he walked down the steps.

"Good morning big brother." Joey smiled brightly.

Jacob took a minute to recover before he rustled Joey's hair, "Morning squirt." Joey playfully punched Jacob in the stomach before he slid into Seth's covers. Jacob's eyebrow twitched, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm waking up my boyfriend?" Joey asked sarcastically.

Jacob rubbed his face and growled, "Fine, whatever. Just not in front of dad. Even me and Embry keep it to a minimal."

"Okay, whatever you say... Alpha." Jacob pointed a finger while wearing the "watch it" face. Joey giggled as he began to braid a string of Seth's hair.

Seth woke up smiling as he ran a large hand up Joey's arm. Joey's breath hitched as he felt the Goosebumps sprout across his arm and up his back, "Good morning my Joey."

Joey leaned down and rubbed noses with Seth, "Morning." Both boys flashed blinding smiles and Jacob tried to keep his eyes on the cartoons on the screen. He cleared his throat when he heard Billy waking up. Joey understood and walked into the kitchen. Minutes later a sizzling noise was heard followed by the smell of steak and eggs and coffee.

"G'morning boys!" Billy boomed. Joey placed Billy's mug in front of his father.

He kissed Billy's aged forehead, "Morning daddy."

"Hmmm... calling me 'dad' is getting TOO easy... this has nothing to do with that boy does it?" Billy chuckled when he heard Seth give a small "Eep" and a loud thud was heard from the other room followed by Jacob's booming laughter.

"Yeah well, he MIGHT be the reason, but to tell you the truth, It's nice to have a dad, mom was both for the longest. Plus, you're a much better father than-" Joey stopped abruptly and whirl winded back to the stove. This didn't go unnoticed. Suddenly the small kitchen was crowded and all eyes were on the figure hovering over a pan.

"Better than who Joey?" Billy asked calmly. Jacob crossed his arms and Seth watched intently at his lover as he trembled slightly by the stove.

"B-better than m-most f-fathers, dad." Joey answered shakily.

"You weren't going to say that, if you did, you wouldn't have stopped." Billy wheeled over to where Joey stood and turned the boy to face him, "Joey? Better than who, Joey?"

Joey stared into Billy's coal black eyes and sighed. He bit his lip momentarily as he searched for the words, "Um, w-well, b-back home in Seattle, I um, I was left in charge of, of m-my... MY..." Joey fought back tears and his trembling got worst.

Jacob rushed over to his side in a flash and so did Seth, Seth held onto Joey's trembling hand calming the boy with just a simple touch.

Joey took in a deep breath and in a rush whisper answered, "My stepfather."

Everyone froze and the tension could be cut with a knife. Jacob let himself fall back to rest his butt on the stove while Seth held Joey closely to his body, Joey hid his face in Seth's chest. Billy let out a cross between a growl and a sigh.

"D-does your stepfather know you're here?"

Joey whimpered as he looked down at his feet, "No. If I told him, he would've stopped me..."

"Why would he do that?" Jacob asked mockingly, trying to lighten the mood. Joey's eyes overflowed with tears and again Seth held his little angel closely. Jacob's expression changed; his eyes became wide and his hands shaking a bit with the need to comfort his brother. Billy too looked lost, he didn't know what to do but something felt wrong.

"Joey? Why didn't you tell your stepfather you were coming?" Seth asked, he kissed the top of Joey's head and took in the scent of his boyfriend. Joey looked into Seth's chocolate eyes. He felt the waves of protection and of comfort wash over him.

Unblinking he spoke the most horrifying three words that the three had ever heard, "He'd beat me."

Seth felt the heat of anger wash over him and he saw red. Jacob's grip on the over handle had snapped the black plastic in half. Billy shook in his chair and if they didn't know any better, they would've thought Billy was going to phase.

"He'd." Jacob breathed harshly.

"Do." Billy growled.

"What?" Seth snarled and again Joey pressed his face into the safety of Seth's chest. A car was heard approaching outside. It wasn't Bella, Jacob would recognize the luxury car's engine, and it wasn't Sue, Seth would notice his own car. It wasn't Charlie's cruiser; Billy would hear the chatter of the receiver inside. Someone was outside and it wasn't a friend. Seconds later a knock was heard at the door. No one dared to move until again, a simple two knock rasp on the door was heard again. Billy turned and wheeled to the door.

Swinging the door open Billy stared up at the man, "Yes? May I help you?"

The man stood about six feet tall with long white hair held back in a thick braid that swung low. He sniffed the air and looked down at Billy who returned the look suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm here looking for Joseph Alexander Maxwell, perhaps you've seen him?" the man handed Billy a picture. Billy looked at the photo and he held back a growl. In the picture, one boy was surrounded by a group of seven blond almost white haired children with the man in the doorframe standing behind them. In the picture Joey looked sad while the other's seemed quite happy.

"Um, n-no I've never seen this boy before." The man chuckled above him snatching the picture back from Billy's hand.

"You lie." Billy cocked his head gaining his usual composure back.

He smiled up at the man, "Really? And who are you sir?"

"My name is Xander Maxwell the III, I'm Joseph's stepfather."

"Oh really?!" Billy growled. His wasn't the only one. Suddenly two large wolves stood behind the man in the wheel chair. But Xander didn't look phased. He began to chuckle again. Behind him stood three tall teens. All males.

"I see the Quileute's have found the wolf spirit again since that old Raven died."

Billy chuckled, "No sir, we've just found a reason to change again."

The man stood aside and introduced the three figures behind him.

"Please, meet Rafael, Lucian, and Gabriel. My son's." Rafael was a slim teen with white hair and icy blue eyes, his hair framed his beautiful face. Next to him stood the handsome Lucian. He too had white hair that he wore in a ponytail his eyes were a strange violet. And finally was Gabriel. Billy could tell that they were dangerous, but the way the spiky haired Gabriel's lime green eyes glowered at the wolves, he could tell he was most dangerous.

"Boys, go get your brother." The three dashed forward and so did Seth and Jacob. The two crashed with bodies as the other raced forward pushing Billy over in the process. Inside Joey stood shaking. He looked up and saw Gabriel.

The teen smiled wickedly, "Well, well, well, if it isn't our lost kitten."

"Gabriel." Joey let out in a rushed whisper. Suddenly, the white haired demon had Joey by the throat. He licked his lips as Joey gasped for air.

"You smell like that light brown wolf outside, you've been naughty haven't you?" Joey's hand gripped on the small knife that was on the counter, he closed his eyes and mumbled an incoherent word. Gabriel cocked his head and loosened his grip on Joey's throat, "Did you say something?"

"_Espada di Rosa_!" the small butter knife began to glow and Gabriel jumped back as Joey swung the now green blade adorned with silver thorns.

"Ha ha! So we get to see the ever rare Rose Blade." Gabriel chuckled darkly as he dashed forward and smack into a stone pillar, "W-when did that get there?!"

"_Tore di Terra_, that's when!" Joey crouched atop the stone tower as he glared down at Gabriel who was holding his bleeding nose.

"Grrrr, so you've been using magic huh? Father won't be pleased." Gabriel braced himself to smash the rock.

"Maybe I should use it all so that I won't have to resurrect your dead mother!" the words caused Gabriel to freeze and his anger to flare.

Gabriel glared up at Joey, "You are selfish! You're life is meaningless now that your beloved mother is gone! You'd deny seven children their mother!?"

"If it means that I get to live then yes!" Joey pushed off of the rock and crashed out of the window into the back yard; he rolled and began to run for the beach.

Meanwhile, Jacob and Seth had shifted back into human form to use a much better form of combat, the old Quileute fighting style. Jacob and Seth swung their massive legs kicking the two swift fighters. In wolf form they had called for all wolves to assemble and rush to help. Leah was the first to arrive, naturally, and she too took to human form slipping of her clothes before she launched a punch into the side of one of the white haired boys.

"Sorry I'm late boss!" she laughed as she dodged a kick. Both Lucian and Rafael didn't look too happy as Embry, Collin, Paul, Brady, Jared, Quil, and Sam showed up. Jacob strained his ears listening for his brother. Xander stared un-phased by the sudden turn of events. He merely smiled.

"Boys, show these savages how sophisticated spell casters handle things."

"Right father." The both answered robotically. Then they held their hands together and began to glow. Soon five orbs erupted from each of the glowing figures and took form of the originals.

"Clones?!" Sam barked cockily. Paul cracked his knuckles and sneered at the now twelve boys.

"Oi, Embry, Quil, I need you to back up Joey! I can't hear him in the house but I think he's made a run for the beach, Seth you should go too!" Jacob ordered his wolf pack and they all dashed around the house. Then Jacob turned his attention back to the Rafael's and Lucian's. He spat and took up a fighting stance again, "Let's finish this brawl."

Billy had risen and inside of him he felt a warm stirring feeling in his chest, suddenly a black and white wolf exploded from where he laid. The wolf stood and shook his back legs. They looked smaller than the two front paws. Suddenly with a howl they filled out and helped him push off of the ground towards the watching Xander. The man turned and to say he was surprised was the least.

"Oh my." He managed to mumble before he was pinned to the ground by the massive, snarling wolf above him. Then the wolf began to phase, and there stood Billy with black hair and white wolf ears poking out of his head. He looked younger to say the least. His aged skin was now smooth and muscular; he looked down at the trembling man.

"Get your boys out of here and go, leave our lands witch."

Xander fought the trembling as he stood, "F-fine, i-I'll g-g-get Joey and i-I'll g-g-g-go!" he stuttered. He looked over to his son's ready to ask for help when he saw the whole russet gang standing, smirking, holding, or piling his son's and their clones on each other.

Billy bared his wolf teeth still present even in his half shifted form, "I said YOUR son's... Joey goes nowhere with you." Xander bowed and apologized repeatedly.

"W-we'll j-just call this an m-m-minor complication. I-I'll see you in court Mr. Black." Billy laughed and stepped closer to the now scared man.

"Fine by me. It's good that you realize the human ways will function better than the supernatural ones." Billy dragged his nails across the side of the silver car and watched as they cut through the metal like a hot knife through butter.

"Rafael! Lucian! Go get Gabriel and let's go!"

"Smart choice." Billy chuckled unkindly as he shifted completely back into human form.

*On the Beach*

Joey threw spell after spell at the steadfast demon. Gabriel laughed dodging easily. And every time he came into distance, Joey would let his rose whip/blade crack. Gabriel looked at his now tattered clothes and growled at the still running boy. Joey finally stopped. He felt the water soaking his bare feet and he smirked. Gabriel began a mad dash towards the now stationary boy.

"_LOBO DI AQUA_!" Joey clapped his hands and yelled, suddenly two massive wolves of water shot out of the waves and right into Gabriel. The boy felt the air leave his lungs and a bit of the salt water wash down his throat. He rolled over on the ground coughing out water. Joey stayed where he stood clearly at an advantage with the surrounding elements, "What now Gabe? Are you still going to get me?"

"*cough, cough* F-for the sake of Mother!" he shouted.

"You're nothing but a dream seer, Gabe, yes you saw that I had the ability, but you never saw me agree."

"If you don't do it, then, I'll just have to TAKE THE POWER FROM YOU!" Gabriel was back on his feet and running towards Joey again at full blinding speed. Joey had braced himself but stopped as two real wolves tackled him to the ground. Then a human was on him as he began to pound at the white haired teen's face. Joey recognized Seth.

"Seth!" Seth froze and swiftly turned to Joey. He then ran forward and Joey did the same jumping up and smacking into heated flesh.

"Oh my god, are you okay baby?" Seth squeezed Joey tightly holding him by looping his arms under Joey's bottom. Joey had his arms wrapped tightly around Seth's neck. He nodded against Seth's shoulder. He looked up and saw Embry and Quil holding up the now bloodied Gabriel.

"What do we do with this one?" Embry asked cocking an eyebrow. Seth turned and Joey had to turn his head to look too. Joey was about to answer when Raphael and Lucian appeared a yard away from the group.

"Gabriel! Let's go, father called off the hunt." Lucian shouted looking just as beat up as his brother. Embry tossed Gabriel who stumbled into a run.

"Hey!" Seth shouted, the three white haired teens stopped and turned, "If you come back, I'll kill you, I swear I will." And with that the three vanished into smoke.

Back at the Black residence the house was chattering lively. Everyone stood around a now standing Billy bombarding him with questions. Joey sat in Seth's arms since Seth refused to let him go.

"What are we going to do now Billy?!" Sam asked sternly, "This is an enemy we have no quarrel or even knowledge of."

"Yeah! Plus, they want Joey REALLY bad, who knows what they're here for!" Jacob shouted in a high voice.

"I've already made a call. We'll handle the mortal part first, the custody. And as for his purpose I don't know." Billy sighed.

"I know why they want me." Joey whispered. The room hushed immediately leaving the house in an awkward silence.

Billy walked over to Joey and he lifted his son's gaze up to his with his thumb under the cinnamon chin, "Tell us everything son."

Joey nodded and took in a deep breath, "Gabriel is a dream seer, and he dreams the future. He's older than looks; he's had this ability since he was nine. He dreamt his mother's death but couldn't do anything about it. Then, later he dreamt of my birth and therefore my power. A few years ago, Xander tried to bring back his beloved Amelia from the dead, but, because of her lack of knowledge, my mother became the body sacrifice. All they ended up with is an empty doll, and I lost my mother." Joey sniffed and Seth wiped away the tear, but Joey continued, "W-when I turn 17 in a few months, my power will reach its full potency. They want me to do the ritual but, if I did do the spell, I would... I'd die and Amelia's soul would be switched with mine."

Jacob, Billy, and Seth all growled as the information sunk in. Sam nodded his head and Leah looked down at the boy in her brother's arms. She felt the urge to protect him wash over her like it did the others.

"I was ready to do it, until I found my real father, and the purpose to live." Joey placed a hand on Seth's cheek looking into hard brown ones, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get you all involved. I had forgotten about Xander's ability to track people." Joey stood up and bowed at Sam and his pack, "I didn't mean put you in harm's way."

"Heh, the Black Pack is like family to us, Jacob used to be in my pack therefore he's a pack brother." Sam chuckled as he ruffled Joey's blue black hair.

"That's right! We protect ALL of our people." Paul stated as he winked at Joey. Joey pouted and sat back on Seth's lap.

"You're family now, kid, even if I didn't know about it!" Leah scolded her brother. Seth ducked shyly into Joey's neck hiding there with a blush and a smile.

"Thank you all." Joey cried smiling brightly at everyone causing them to feel the squeeze in their hearts.

"So dad, who'd you call?" Jacob asked finally. All eyes averted to the tall Billy Black.

Billy smiled slyly from where he was leaning against the door frame, "Just a friend who knows a GOOD lawyer."

A/N: OKAY SOOOO Sorry for the cliff hanger. I told you things would get interesting. I hope that it wasn't too much crappy overly magical stuff; it's just stuff that I could see in real life. Okay now, for those who've played Soul Caliber, you might be familiar with Arleuen (I don't remember the spelling) but it's Ivy's sword that looks like a rose. And as for the words, well, they're like Spanish but not, lol. I hope they're not too complicated; I'm combining Spanish and Latin words so yeah. Review and don't be too mean if you have a flame for me.

And P.S. I do apologize for the rushed action, if it seems too fast think about it; when have things happened slowly in the world of _Twilight_? Never, one minute it's James, then Laurent, next it's the Volturi, then Victoria, then Bella's pregnant, and then the Volturi again. Stephanie could go on but she had to stop so I mean come on! Lol! I'm just saying, things happen fast in their world.


	5. Daddy say's HELL NO!

Title: The Stray Cat

Paring(s): Seth/Joey (OC)

Rating(s): NC-17

Warning(s): yaoi, language, very mild angst, fluff, anal, oral, stuff like that.

Disclaimer(s): Neko and the Yaoi Pet Shop do not own the **Twilight Saga** or any of the characters. Boy do I wish I did though. I do own Joey though.

A/N: Okay and SO sorry for the late update. The holidays have been a REAL bitch to me so yeah, Merry Late Christmas and happy late new year. So, here is the fifth chapter in our little complicated love story. Hope you guys enjoy. Love ya'll for the support.

Chapter Five: Daddy Says HELL NO!

It had been two weeks since the attack and Joey was lonely. Not lonely in the physical sense. He spent his days with Emily and Kim. No, he was lonely without his other self with him. Billy had taken up the position as alpha and had ordered hourly patrols as a safety precaution. All of this added up to Joey and Seth not being able to see each other, at all.

"Seth, I'm dying without you!" Joey whispered over the phone. He heard Seth whimper on the other end and regretted his choice of words.

"Don't worry kitten, I promise It'll be done soon." Seth said as he began to strip off his shirt in the meadow he was standing in. He shifted the cell phone from one ear to the other folding the black shirt.

Joey let out a gust of air twirling the cord of the little red phone, "I hope so, Dr. Carlisle said that Judge Maggie would be able to tell us if Xander is lying or not, right? So that'll make her able to pass judgment quickly, right? So when is she supposed to be here?"

"Sometime today or early tomorrow, I'm escorting her to Sam's first thing when she gets here." Seth stated as he began a light jog entering the woods wearing the shorts Joey had given him promising that they'd be fine if he phased in them. "Like a wolf with undies is all." Joey had giggled when he'd given them to Seth. They were charmed to stretch and adjust to his wolf self.

Joey bit his lip and finally asked, "Can she be trusted?"

Seth chuckled sending shivers down Joey's back, "Of course little light, remember the whole incident with the Volturi and Renesme?"

"Um, a bit, that's Edward's and brother's best friend's baby girl right?"

"Yes! That's exactly right, well Maggie was one of the many vampires that assembled to help defend Renesme when the Volturi thought she was an Immortal Child."

Joey nodded his head to himself and gnawed on his lip for a bit before he finally asked in a saddened whisper, "When will I get to see you?"

"I'll try love, I swear I'll see you later today okay?" Seth promised angrily. If he thought Sam was unfair, Billy was just brutal. In a way he felt that he was being unfaithful to his pack if he broke the rules, but his small lover needed him, "Whatever you want love, okay?"

Jacob tapped Joey's shoulder and met big water filled eyes. Joey gave his brother his best adopt this poor abused kitten eyes from the commercials. Jacob winced as the agony and pain reflected made his lip jut out a bit, "Five more minutes bud ok?"

Joey nodded his head and Jake went off to warm up the Rabbit, he then returned his attention to his boyfriend muttering, "Seth, why did you imprint on me?" Seth growled over the receiver hearing Joey pin blame on himself, but Joey ignored the sound and continued, "You and the pack don't deserve to be going through this stuff."

"Joey enough!" it came out angrier than intended but Seth didn't care, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, you didn't ask for any of this. I will go through worst for you, okay baby? Don't beat yourself up, please? For me?" Joey smiled and giggled blushing a bright red, Seth caught this and asked, "What?!"

"Since when do you call me baby?" Joey returned to twirling the cord sheepishly.

Seth paused from his run and began to sputter, "Um, you know, it was um, kind of like a y-you know, an s-slip up." Joey laughed this sounded like bells to Seth's ears and he couldn't help the smile on his face.

"It's okay Mi _Lobo lindo, te quiero mucho_." Joey's mother was originally from some part of Mexico and insisted that he too learned the language even though Grandpa Raven spoke English and Quileute. The Spanish rolled off of Joey's tongue fluidly.

Seth smiled and replied with a slight accent, "_Y yo a ti, mi amor_."

"So you ARE practicing your Spanish, that's good, I'm glad I can help you with your homework… at least." Joey admitted sadly.

"Yeah well it's easier when my teacher is as cute as you." Seth stated knowing his boyfriend would be blushing mad right now.

"I think someone's kissing butt for a good grade." Joey continued the bantering as he began to edge to the door.

Seth was going to make a comeback when he heard the Rabbit's horn in the background, "Okay kitten, it's time to go, I'll meet you over at Emily's okay?"

"Okay, I'll think of only you until I see you deal?" Joey pressed on hopeful.

"It's a deal, take care babe." Seth heard Joey blow a kiss and then hang up. Seth closed the cell phone muttering, "I love you" to no one in particular. He secured the small phone onto the ankle pouch Joey had made for him and he began to sprint, soon bursting into the golden wolf that he was.

Joey sat in the car while Jacob fueled up the Rabbit. Then he got in and began to drive again. Joey looked around not recognizing the surroundings, "Where are we going?"

Jacob looked over to his brother remembering that he hadn't had any kind of contact with the vampires, "Um, to the Cullen's. Today we'll be with them while everyone runs patrol."

Joey gave his brother a look of shock, "B-but S-Seth! He promised he'd come see me at Emily's!" Jacob looked confused at his little brother, "I don't think so, dad told him that he'd be doing a double today, there's no way he'd be able to visit you."

Joey whipped out his cell and began to click and clack at the keys, he then snapped the phone shut and put on his best angry face, "You and dad are trying to break us up right?!"

"W-what?! Nonsense! Why would you think that?!" Jacob asked feigning surprise.

Joey punched his brother's steel arm and growled at him, "You don't think I can hear you two at night!? At least you get to see your boyfriend! All I have is his voice to hold on to!"

Jacob had turned into what looked like a road and began to laugh causing Joey to turn red in anger, "Look, I'm sorry you think that but it's not true! And besides, you're younger; dad doesn't want you to do what me and Embry do simply because you're the youngest, well, now." Joey punched his brother's arm again and then huffed crossing his arms and pouting all the way to the Cullen's house.

Pulling up to the house there were already figures outside waiting. Jake got out and embraced a pretty brunette, "Nessie!"

"Uncle Jake!" the pretty girl chimed as she hugged Jacob tightly.

Joey rolled his eyes, she wasn't pretty; she was beautiful! He noticed that they were all beautiful. He felt, out of place.

"Please, we are actually quite ugly for our many past wrongs we've done to your wolves." A tall brunette spoke. Suddenly the said brunette was at his door holding it open and offering a hand.

"Y-you're a telepath?" Joey asked what sounded peeved, "_Great, someone else to probe my mind, I have a brother like you_." Joey thought.

"I'm Edward Cullen; it's nice to meet you." Edward chuckled hearing Joey's thoughts.

Joey took the pale hand and didn't flinch at the cold. This had Jasper feeling uneasy, "W-why is he calm around us vampires? I haven't used any calming spell." the nervous blond asked looking around for an explanation.

Joey cocked his head a bit and nodded in understanding, "You're an empath, you can read and control emotions, I have a sister that can do that, except the controlling part, she can only intensify the emotion you feel at the moment."

Jasper stiffly nodded his head, "Y-yes, I am Jasper Hale; it's a pleasure to meet you." Instead of shaking Joey's hand he securely held his hands behind his back. Joey nodded hearing the southern accent.

A short spiky headed girl rushed over to Joey and kissed him on his cheek, "Hello Joey, I'm Alice; it's going to be fun having you here in the house, especially for what we'll be doing!" Joey looked confused but shook it off when he spotted a tall blond girl standing with her arms crossed.

"Why does he smell like that? Jake? Isn't he a wolf?" she asked eyeballing Joey from head to toe.

Joey did the same to the bond. Jake was going to answer when Joey stopped him, "No I'm not a wolf. And I'm sorry if my scent offends you, I can say the same for your appearance." Rosalie looked shocked and proceeded to look herself over. Not finding anything wrong she glowered at the boy and zoomed off into the glass house.

A really tall and really muscular guy laughed out loud and walked over to Joey using a normal, human pace, "Wow, someone who can put up with my bitch ex Rosalie. I'm Emmett, and might is say, Joey, that it's VERY nice to meet you indeed."

"Emmett!" Jasper, Edward, Alice and Jacob all shouted together.

"What?!" the muscle man laughed heartedly. As he placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. Alice tilted her head slightly and began to giggle silently; Edward saw what she saw and smiled his signature sideways smile. He placed a cold hand on Jacob's shoulder; both Jake and Jasper had begun to move forward but were stopped by Edward and Alice.

"Just you wait and watch." She stated smirking evilly.

Emmett chuckled loudly his hand never leaving the short teens shoulder. Then he felt small hands on his massive one, he looked down at the frowning boy, "Don't. Touch. Me. Unless. You're. Seth!"

"WHOA!!!" Emmett jumped away as visible waves of static circled his arm. He stepped back in fear as Joey's arms too showed static electricity, "I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know you were t-taken!"

"What's a matter Em? Can't take on a little shaman?" Jacob laughed holding onto his stomach. His laughs died away quickly as a lightning bolt flew past Jacob's shoulder, "S-sorry Cat."

"Okay, as much fun as this is, Joey, Jake probably didn't tell you that we're going to try to use both of our powers to see if we can find a way for you to lose your power of resurrection."

"No, he didn't." Joey answered glared at Jacob who cowered behind Edward, "Okay, let's do this; if I lose that ability, then Xander won't need me anymore." He walked over to Alice and she took his hand walking into the warm house where Esme greeted them with hospitality and cups of warm tea.

It was already dark out when Jacob and Joey had left the Cullen's house.

"Good night guys, and thanks again."Jacob called out of the Rabbit's window. In the passenger seat Joey lay snoring lightly.

Alice appeared at Jacob's window and she looked apologetically over to Joey, "I'm sorry Jake, I tried but… I kept seeing him fulfilling Xander's wish."

"Hey it's okay Shorty, you tried" He reached over and stroked Joey's hair affectionately, "You both did."

Alice squeezed Jacob's shoulder, "Yeah well, Carlisle and Edward are doing some research on it and tomorrow, Jasper will meet with Bella who's in Texas talking to another shaman he knew who died doing the same thing, but he was turned vampire soon after he died so he somewhat remembers a cure. Problem is locating him. But, we'll get through this." She promised him.

He smiled up at her his pearly whites contrasting on his russet skin, "Thanks Alice, oh and let Rosie know that Leah will be by later, and sorry about Joey." Alice nodded and took off in a blur.

Joey turned in his sleep and he shivered lightly. Suddenly a warm hand pulled his blanket further up over the boy. Joey groaned sleepily but he felt something was off. He opened his eyes a bit and met brown ones.

"SETH!" Joey whisper screamed and then he threw himself into his boyfriend's warm arms.

Seth caressed Joey as he squeezed him closer to his heated body, "God kitten, I missed you so much."

Joey pulled back from the hug and looked at Seth through flowing eyes, "You have no idea." Joey looked at his lover's flawless face and licked his lips lightly. Then, slowly and nervously he inched closer to slightly parted lips. The touch was gentle but electric. Both boys moaned as they rubbed lips against each other softly. Joey again pulled away this time he was blushing bright red, he giggled, "Our first kiss."

"Awesome." Seth grinned goofily. Joey untangled himself and pulled Seth with him to the big bed, Seth's expression changed to worry, "J-Joey! W-what are you trying to d-do!?"

Joey stared up at him genuinely confused, "I want you to stay with me tonight."

Seth let out a gust of air but his heart still pounded against his chest. He laid Joey down and then slid under the covers. Joey snuggled into Seth's chest and smelled Seth's aroma. He placed a kiss in the middle of Seth's chest. Seth smiled again and pulled Joey closer to him holding him securely.

"Seth?" Joey whispered after a moment's silence.

"Hm?" Seth was already on the edge of sleep; he had to run a double shift and was beat beyond belief.

"I-I just want you to know that… I-I uh… _Te amo_." Joey confessed hiding his face in Seth's chest. The words rang through Seth's ears and his brighter than the sun smile spread across his face. The words had woke him up enough for him to lean down and capture Joey's lips. Joey mewled into the kiss and whimpered when it ended.

Seth looked into dark blue eyes still smiling, "I love you too, _mi __Gatito__hermoso_."

Joey's smile widened as he began to place dozens of kisses all over Seth's face. Seth laughed quietly as he hugged Joey tightly again, "Enough babe, let's get some sleep."

"Okay, babe." Joey giggled as he let sleep consume him in the warmth of his boyfriend.

Early the next day Joey and Seth had ascended into the bustling living room as the whole wolf pack and the elders sat in the small area.

"Ah, the Sleeping Beauty and his prince finally join us!" Paul teased spotting the couple.

Billy looked up from the paper's he was studying and then he shook his head letting out a tired sigh, "Clearwater, you watch that boy of yours."

Harry looked up and smiled at Joey, "Billy, I think your boy has more blame than mine." Both men laughed as if Joey and Seth weren't in the room. Joey looked up and noticed Seth returning his look of disbelief.

"Guess that means its official!" Embry laughed as he hugged Joey and shook Seth's hands mumbling congratulations to the couple.

"Thanks, hey what's going on?" Joey asked looking around bewildered.

"Well, let's just say while you and Jake were trying your luck with the psychic, Billy had called on Old Quil Atera. Quil's grandfather, also a shaman." Embry explained. Joey walked over to the studious men and right up to a man with long white hair held in a braid.

"Ah, you must be Joseph, I see you have the Valentine eyes." The old man spoke.

Joey bowed to the elder, "It is an honor to meet you great Atera."

"Ha, you speak like an elder, wisdom beyond your years my boy, but please, don't treat me like some old buzzard; after all, we're both in the same profession." Joey stood back up and smiled at the old man. Old Quil stood up and grabbed a few old papers with him. He then proceeded to stand behind Joey his large aged hand on Joey's shoulder. He cleared his throat and in a voice that spoke with years of authority echoed in his words, "My people, I have found a way to chase away the gift Joey was born with. It has come to my attention that Seth is his imprint. This information is good news. Why you may ask? Because, there is a ritual in which the imprint and his imprinter shall commit the greatest art of love." Old Quil looked down at Joey and winked at the confused boy, "Joey my boy, and Seth," He continued, "You two will drink the Ancient elixir, and then, you two will bond."

"B-bond?" Seth asked confused.

"What does bonding have to do with resurrection?!" Joey asked obviously knowledgeable of bonding. Question was why was he blushing so red?

"You cannot give your life, if it belongs to someone besides yourself." Quil answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And how will this bonding ceremony end?!" Billy asked trying to NOT sound disapproving.

Quil turned to Billy and laughed lightly, "Why, in the throes of passion of course."

Billy had risen and had pinned Seth against the wall as he growled deeply, "Hell. No."

End.

A/N: SO Sorry for the late update and for the cliff hanger but anything else would ruin the end of this chapter. So, yay I finally finished chapter five! I really do hope you guys are enjoying this story; I know I am enjoying writing it. So it is 3:42 am and I have to open shop tomorrow so, this shows how much I love you all. Please review and check out my other fics too! Lol! Good night… err… morning!? He-he, whatever, happy fic reading ya'll!

~Neko


End file.
